


A Paladin's Duty

by GrayNeko



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angry Sister, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister - Freeform, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, F/M, First Time, High Charisma means huge dick, Incest, It's Magic I don't have to explain shit, Original Characters - Freeform, Paladin, intense fucking, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko
Summary: A fledgling paladin is caught in a snare of his own making by his sister as a dark hunger consumes her.
Relationships: Jion Vius/Gisalle Vius
Kudos: 7





	A Paladin's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Paladin I played from an old 3.5 campaign a friend created many years ago. This isn't canon to the game but it was a scenario I couldn't get out of my head based on the relationship my character had with his npc sister. Plus it was fun tweaking the concept of how a Paladin's fear immunity affected them.

Jion Vius strode hurriedly down the empty streets of Stallia, his steps echoing in the darkening night. Even though his shift as a city guardsman was officially over and he was on two day leave his eyes still slid over the windows of the houses along the street, looking for anyone who might have carelessly left one open or unbarred. He wasn't surprised to see them all dark as well, after being under siege for so long candles and lamp oil were under strict ration and people didn't use them unless they had good reason.

His pace slowed as he turned down the street of his destination, the house his family had taken up residence in once it became clear living near the walls was no longer an option. He hoped someone was still awake at this late hour, he'd hate to disturb the whole household just to be let in.

Jion reached the front door and frowned as it swung open with ease. His right hand went to the sword at his hip as he readied the shield in his left before he slipped through the opening. The main room was empty but there was no sign of any kind of disturbance. He was surprised to find a fire still going in the hearth even though it was little more than embers.

Jion had only one other way of being sure everything was all right. He opened his mind, extending a supernatural sense that allowed him to read the auras around him. It was one of several unique talents he possessed as a paladin, made even more unique by the fact that he was the only one currently in the city. His extrasensory ability made it easier for him to detect the unholy abominations that had besieged them and as he moved through the room he felt no disturbances within the range of his senses.

The sound of floorboards creaking overhead had him spinning to face the stairs and found his sister descending the steps. Gisalle started at the sight of him with sword and shield at the ready but her surprise quickly turned into a disdaining frown.

Jion straightened up and sheathed his blade before bowing politely.

"Good evening Gisalle, my apologies for my late arrival," he said quietly.

She was wearing a simple cotton shift which told him she had either been asleep or about to turn in for the night. She stepped down where he could make her out properly in the dim light and had to fight from flinching as he saw his mother's features strongly reflected in her own. Jion and his other siblings all had their father's sandy blonde hair, though few knew that about him because he kept his head shaved down to little more than fuzz, but Gisalle had their mother's raven locks. The resemblance didn't end there, her oval face and delicate cheekbones were framed by curls of dark hair. Add to that her button nose and she was nearly the spitting image of their mother.

Her eyes, however, were their father's, and her gaze was as cold as her misty blue eyes but he didn't flinch or look away as she wordlessly moved through the room. She gathered up a bowl and spooned some kind of stew from the pot that had been left to warm over the remains of the fire. She turned up a heel of bread and half a small wheel of cheese in the process and laid it all out on the table before taking the opposite seat.

Jion was hesitant but a quake in his gut and the memory that he had missed dinner earlier had him setting his shield down on the table and sitting down to eat. The stew was lukewarm at best but it was far better than the gruel served at the barrack's mess hall. He was surprised to find bits of meat mixed in, such a luxury was getting harder to come by with the city under siege for so long and the realization that they had likely prepared this meal in honor of his visit left him with a pang of guilt.

Sneaking glances at his sister as he ate had him wishing even more that he had been able to arrive on time, it would have been nice to chat with his other siblings or even talk to his grandfather or uncle.

As he was sopping up the dregs of his stew his sister suddenly spoke up, "Corinna was very upset that you weren't here, she wanted to wait to eat when you got here and threw quite the fit when it became clear you weren't coming."

Jion kept his face calm as his sister wielded guilt like a master swordsman. She knew how close he and Corinna were, she was the only one of his siblings that seemed truly glad to see him these days and the thought of disappointing her only served to twist the knife of guilt in his gut.

"I will have to make it up to her but it could not be avoided, one of the sentries left his post and got caught."

Gisalle's demeanor changed instantly, going from frigid to alarmed as her eyes shot to the door.

"There will be no pyres tonight. Have no fear, we-" He cut off as his sister snorted derisively and couldn't help but sigh softly. Becoming a paladin had changed him, and he suspected those changes had created a rift between them that grew with each passing day. "So I take it you have heard about what happened?"

"Have I heard?! We're a city under siege, a siege that's lasted _eight_ years. People have nothing left to talk about except when those undead bastards attack, so of course I heard about my _fearless_ brother."

Jion knew he shouldn't have said anything to anyone after the attack but everyone had wanted to know what had happened to him. There had been an assault on one of the gates and the city guard had been called to reinforce it, Jion amongst them. He had become a rallying point as he generated a wave of holy energy, weakening the undead who stood before him and pushing them back. Even with the advantage he granted the fighting had been intense and when the undead finally broke and turned to run Jion had charged after them. The fear that should have held him back was gone and by the time he realized it Jion had found himself alone, far beyond the walls of the city and the protection of his fellow warriors. The others had initially thought he had been lost in the haze of battle but he knew otherwise, something had changed within him and now he could no longer feel fear.

He wouldn't have said anything but people kept calling him things like 'brave' and 'courageous' and he couldn't accept such commendations when he felt they were a false representation of his character. When he had explained what had happened to him many thought it wonderful but he was having a hard time agreeing. This change weighed on him and, almost ironically, if not for the fact that he could no longer muster the emotion, he would have been afraid of it, so the best he could do was be concerned. He had never realized how much a person might need fear, for without fear, what was bravery? Such thoughts had been plaguing his mind and it seemed he was not the only one as he looked up and discovered his sister studying him as if he were a stranger.

"So does this mean you'll be leaving the city guard?" Gisalle asked, her hopeful tone lacking its previous scorn.

Jion tilted his head, surprised by the question, "What makes you ask that?"

"Because... because if you truly can't feel fear, what's to keep you from becoming reckless and getting yourself killed."

Jion's gaze had involuntarily flicked towards his shield as her words echoed thoughts he'd been having as well before returning to her. Knowing that she still cared for his well being started to form a smile on his lips but then his eyes narrowed as he noticed the way she was twirling a lock of hair in her fingers, she used to do that as a child when she was hiding something.

"What's the real reason you want me to be here?"

Gisalle frowned, her frosty glare returning, "If you were home you could help run me run the potion shop and take care of the others."

"You know I am no good at potion crafting or running a business, that is why Father taught you the trade and used me as a porter for moving his wares, and you certainly do not need me just to carry things. Besides we need the rations I earn as a city guard, we would not be able to take care of everyone if I left the guard."

Gisalle's brow tightened as she spoke, " _I_ take care of everyone, brother. I'm the one who wakes up early every morning and makes their breakfast. I'm the one who runs the potion shop, making sure we have enough healing salves and remedies, never knowing if that day is going to be day I'll have to wade through the dead and dying to find those I can still help while you, you just stride around doing more with a touch than I can ever hope to accomplish even after Father spent years teaching me everything he knew."

Her words poured out in a torrent, her grip on the table white knuckled as she kept going. "I'm the one who has to deal with Cord's waking nightmares. His screams terrify everyone and people look at the rest of us so pitiably and I hate it! I hate how these abilities just came to you and you didn't even do anything to earn them. I worked so hard to make Father happy, all he wanted was for one of us to learn his trade and I. Never. Wanted. To."

Jion sat in stunned silence, he had known there had been some resentment but that his sister had been festering like this all this time? He stood quietly and slowly made his way around the table to Gisalle. She jumped to her feet and tried to back away from him but he caught one of her wrists and pulled her close. She lashed out with her other hand and raked her nails across the side of his face. Even though she scored bloody lines down his cheek it was like he was made of stone for all he reacted. Then his arms were enveloping her and she stiffened before realizing he was hugging her.

"I am sorry that you have had to shoulder the burden of so much responsibility and if there is anything I can do that will not violate my oath as a member of the guard, all you need do is ask. As the eldest these things should have fallen to me, but sometimes the path we walk is not the one we would have chosen. Though I never asked for these abilities I believe there is a reason I was bestowed with them after we were besieged."

He held Gisalle at arm's length, hoping his words would help her understand and maybe even bring her some comfort but when he looked into her face he was greeted with more contempt.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? These abilities have been nothing but a burden to the rest of us! If they're so fantastic then how is it that you were unable to save Mother and Father, or little Burkhart, or sweet Kuno?"

Jion's brow darkened as she spat the last two names at him and his hands trembled as he fought to keep his anger in check. In his mind he saw himself crushing his sister in his grip, forcing her to see the wisdom of his words through brute force. A week ago the thought would have terrified him but now he lacked the fear that would have kept his anger reined in. In fact his temper had become a deadly viper always waiting to strike at those around him or turn on him and consume him until it was the only thing left.

"Do you think you are the only one who wishes I could have done more to save Mother and Father?" His voice was little more than a whisper, it was the only way he could keep from shouting but it did nothing to hide his outrage. "The fact that I was not strong enough is a burden I will always carry with me. However, I will not accept blame for Burkhart's death, he was simply too young to survive without Mother. And Kuno... " Jion had to pause to keep from choking up as sorrow drowned his anger. "Kuno died a hero, he saved those other children from being discovered and devoured, it was a sacrifice many grown men would not have been able to make."

"Kuno died because he was trying to be just like his big brother," Gaselle's voice rang with acrid bitterness as tears fell freely down her face. 

Jion let go of her suddenly and with more force than he intended, making Gaselle stumble before flinching as he towered over her with a look that could have chased away a thunderstorm. He surprised them both when he stepped past her and made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Jion stopped at the door and took a deep, calming breath, "It is very clear you do not want me here so I will return to the barracks."

"Without your shield?" Gisalle asked as she hoisted the iron studded disc of wood from the table.

Jion turned on the heels of his boots and approached his sister to take his gear back, only pausing when she looked up from studying the back of his shield with a strange expression.

"What is this?"

He reached out to take his shield from her but she put a hand over his and looked up at him with the first soft expression he had seen on her face in a long time.

"A mantra. I feel... unbalanced at times without fear and these words help center me."

Gisalle's gaze returned to the inside of his shield and she ran her fingers over the words he had scratched there, her lips moving silently as she read them again.

**_I feel no fear, but shall not fight in anger_ **

****

**_Though I still know compassion, my foes will be shown no mercy_ **

****

**_May my blade remain sharp and my shield unbroken_ **

****

**_Not for my sake but for those whom I have sworn to protect_ **

**_Gisalle_** \+ **_Crescentia_** \+ **_Corinna_** \+ **_Cord_**

"I apologize for disturbing you Gisalle, I will go now," he said as he pulled his shield gently from her grasp, causing her to look up at him again. She recoiled at the sight of the claw marks as if she were just now seeing them for the first time, though shock was quickly replaced by burning shame as her cheeks flushed and her gaze dropped.  


"Wait... Jion, you don't have to go. The others will want to see you in the morning. Come, we prepared an extra bed, of sorts. You see, it's not really a bed, just two cots pushed together with a straw mat thrown on top."

Jion smiled as his sister's demeanor changed, perhaps what had just happened between them had been just what the two of them needed. She led him into a back room of the house that had at one time probably been used to store supplies. Whatever had sat on the shelves was long gone, most likely used up years ago. The room itself was just big enough for the two cots and a little standing space on either side.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back with some salves and bandages to put on those scratches."

Jion tried to catch his sister's hand and tell her there was no need but she slipped away from him. He could heal these scratches with ease thanks to another of his abilities but as he was about to he thought better of it. Tending the marks she made seemed to be his sister's way of repairing their relationship and using any of his abilities would most likely not help the delicate situation. So instead he began doing as Gisalle suggested, stripping off his armor and gear and laying it out on the shelves around him. By the time she returned he was sitting on the edge of the makeshift bed, shirtless with only his linen briefs on.

Gisalle paused in the doorway, though there was hardly any light to see by she must have still been able to make out his form. Jion had always been thick of limb and broad of chest, that was why he had worked as a porter before the war had begun. Training and fighting had made him lean and put more muscle on his frame, not to mention adding a number of scars.

Gisalle sat down beside him, a small basket with her supplies in it resting on her lap. Her hands, surprisingly soft despite the hard work he knew she did with them, delicately turned his head so she could better see her handiwork from earlier. He couldn't keep back a small hiss as the medicine burned but he caught how it caused a small smile to grace his sister's face from the corner of his eye so he deemed it an acceptable admittance of weakness. As she continued to dab the ointment she studied his face with a strange intensity.

Jion had inherited their father's lantern jaw and heavy eyebrows which often made him appear brooding even though that was hardly ever the case. He was of an age where he needed to shave regularly and sported a heavy shadow of whiskers even if he did. Gisalle ran a hand down the unmarred side of his face, drawing his eyes to hers before she turned his head again.

"Keep still, I haven't finished," she warned, though he thought there was an odd blush to her cheeks. She also seemed to be moving closer, sidling over until her body was pressed against his. It made him uncomfortably aware that he was bare chested and his sister was wearing only a thin sheet of fabric. He had never had an untoward thought about his sister but that didn't stop his body's instinctual responses to having a fully developed woman in such intimate proximity.

"I think that is enough," he said, stopping her from leaning against him as she was about to apply bandages to his face.

"Oh, alright," Gisalle said, pulling away and placing everything back in the basket. "You're right, the hour is late and we should both get some rest."

She rose and made it to the doorway before turning back, her face hidden in shadow, "Good night Jion, sleep well."

Before he could return the sentiment she was gone and a soft sigh escaped him as he laid down to try and find a comfortable way to sleep. He was unable to avoid the realization that he had grown accustomed to sleeping in the barracks with the other guardsman as the silence of the house weighed on him. Still he was determined to get some sleep so he closed his eyes and pushed the day's events from his mind as he tried to breathe rhythmically.

He was on the verge of true sleep when something made him open his eyes. There was someone there, in almost complete darkness he had no hope of spying the intruder but his straining ears caught their soft breathing, placing them near the doorway. He wouldn't have been able to detect them at all but for the fact that eight years of being at war had made him cautious and maybe a little paranoid. His hand went to his sword where it rested on the nearby shelf and slowly began drawing it from its sheath.

"Jion..."

His hand sprang away from the hilt at the sound of Gisalle's voice and he began pushing himself up into a sitting position. What was she doing sneaking up on him like that?

"Gisalle?"

He waited for a response, still trying to pick her out from the shadows when she climbed onto the makeshift bed beside him.

"What are you doing Gisalle?"

"Remember when we were younger and sometimes we'd sleep in the same bed?"

Jion was finally able to make out his sister against the darkness, she was lying on her side with her legs curled to her chest. It was exactly how she'd lay on those nights when her fears had gotten the best of her and she'd needed a place to feel safe. He had always wondered why she had never sought the comfort of their parents but never turned her away.

"Very well," he said as he lay down beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder as he had done many times in the past, though he avoided spooning her as closely as he had done as a boy.

Jion expected that to be the end of it so he once again closed his eyes and began to let his conscious mind drift away. It hadn't gotten very far when his sister began shifting about. At first he thought she was thrashing from some kind of troubled dream but then her back side came to rest against his crotch and she began rocking her ass up and down as soft moans rumbled in her chest.

Jion grabbed her hips in shock, pushing her away before she could elicit a reaction from his manhood.

"Gisalle!"

"You're so cruel brother," his sister said languishingly as she rolled over to face him, bring their bodies together. Her hands reached out to run over his body, one caressing his face as the other worked its way down until it reached his crotch. He froze as her hand cupped his balls through his briefs, unable to comprehend what was driving his sister to this.

"What is this game you are playing at?" Jion hissed as he forcefully took hold of her. Gisalle struggled against him and the two wrestled until he had her pinned beneath him, her arms trapped at her sides.

"No games brother, 'If there is anything I can do that will not violate my oath as a member of the guard, all you need do is ask'," she parroted his words from earlier in a deep, mocking tone . "Yes, you're very cruel, dear Jion, for leaving it to me to ask such a thing," Gisalle said, writhing in his grasp.

"Ask what? What are you talking about?"

"I want you to take me, as a man takes a woman. Brother, will you please fuck me?"

Jion limbs went cold as he stared at his sister in disbelief, this wasn't her, it couldn't be. He brought up a hand that he knew should have been trembling and placed it against his sister's face. She leaned into his touch enthusiastically, completely unaware of the healing energy that pulsed through his hand. Normally when he did this the energy jumped from him and into the person he touched, magically repairing their wounds and injuries but it refused to pass from him to his sister. Whatever was afflicting her was beyond his abilities, if it was some kind of malady.

"This is wrong, why would you ask this of me?"

"What's wrong is that we've been surrounded by an army of undead for eight years. How many riders have we sent off never to be seen again? If anyone could have come to help us wouldn't they have by now? We're alone and I do not want to die without knowing a man's touch."

Jion frowned at the despair in Gisalle's voice, had her anger and resentment only been her way of keeping back this sense of hopelessness? There was something else about what she said that bothered him too.

"That does not explain why you would want me."

"I'm not surprised you haven't noticed, you must spend so much time watching the walls that you don't see the city changing around you. Many a man thinks that once a woman has lain with them she belongs to them and they don't treat their property as well as they should," her gaze shifted away momentarily as hesitation flashed across her face. "I suppose some small part of me still hopes this siege will end and I'd rather not be tied down after it. With you I have a man who will make no claim on me."

Jion couldn't believe they were discussing this so rationally, it felt like insanity. There had to be a way for him to make her see that this could not happen.

"Gisalle, I swear that I will do all in my power to make sure you and our siblings survive this war. If you have ever truly loved me then let that be all you ask from me."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Jion. And you should keep the promises you've already made. Taking me won't break your oath to the guard."

"And what of the sin of the act? What you want will condemn us both."

A chuckle bubbled up from Gisalle's throat, "Sin? You hold with no god, what do you have to fear from sin?"

Jion opened his mouth to try to explain but stopped himself. She wouldn't hear his words if he said it had everything to do with being a paladin. Jion walked a righteous path now, and while he didn't follow the creed of a deity he had sworn to uphold the ideals of virtue, honor, and justice. Straying from that path could rob him of his abilities and the city needed the gifts he had been given.

Jion growled as he clambered off of Gisalle, moving to sit at the foot of the bed. He held his head in his hands as frustration ripped at him. He loved his sister, as much as a brother could, and after the loss of so many loved ones he treasured all of his siblings more than all the wealth in the world but could he bring himself to do as she asked? He felt trapped, if he gave in to his sister's demand he could lose himself and the city but if he didn't he would lose Gisalle, of that he was certain.

As he sat there his sister crept up behind him on her hands and knees and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands couldn't even touch as she tried to envelop him, forcing her body against his broad back and making him keenly aware of her breasts pressing into him.

"Why do you hate me so?" he asked with a small groan.

"I don't hate you brother," she said as she kissed his shoulder and began working her way up. "Quite the opposite in fact. Here, let me show you how much I love you."

She cupped his chin in her hand, turning his head to face her before placing her lips to his. It wasn't a kiss between siblings but rather that of an awaiting lover trying to spark the flames of passion. When he didn't pull away or resist she grew enthusiastically bolder, shifting around until she straddled his lap. As her body pressed against his he could feel her heart racing and could no longer deny that this was what she truly wanted.

He took her in his arms as he returned the kiss, earning a delighted moan from Gisalle. His hand slid under her shift, running his calloused fingers over her silky skin. She buried her face in his neck as he grasped a breast, squeezing it delicately at first and then more roughly as Gisalle's breathing grew heavier. When he began lifting up her shift she gripped him tightly with her legs and he could feel the heat pulsing from her quim.

With her clothes discarded she gave her midnight tresses a shake, allowing them to teasingly cover her ample breasts as she leaned in to kiss Jion again. This time her tongue snaked its way into his mouth, catching him off guard. He resisted the urge to pull away, but Gisalle must have sensed his confusion because she stopped and pulled back a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I... did not know people did that when they kissed," Jion hesitantly admitted, for the first time realizing how much of his youth had been stolen from him by the war.

Gisalle was quiet at first but a smile crept across her face as small bursts of giggles escaped her.

"Jion, do you mean to tell me that my big, strong, handsome, warrior of a brother has never been with a woman until now?"

He dropped his gaze as he nodded and was surprised when his sister tenderly raised his head and began kissing him gently again and again.

"Oh, you great fool, you terrible lummox, you sweet, gentle idiot," each loving admonishment was accompanied by a kiss and a soft laugh. "If you had any idea how many women pass through the shop with their sly little inquiries about you. I'm surprised you never visited the whores like the other men."

"How would you know what the men do?"

"Who do you think many of my customers are? The prostitutes come in quite frequently and the bawdy things they tell me; I've even been known to give them discounts for particularly saucy stories."

"Is that where you learned about the kissing?"

A gentle blush blossomed across Gisalle's face as she nodded before kissing him again. This time he was more receptive when her tongue invaded his mouth, engaging her in a duel with his own. She moaned into him, these new sensations taking her to heights of arousal that made the erotic tales of the harlots pale in comparison. When she pulled away there was a strand of saliva connecting them momentarily and their breath came in gulps.

"That's not all I learned Jion," Gisalle said in a sultry tone as she slid a hand down his chest, inching it lower and lower until it came to rest against his stiff prick. His cock's helmet poked out of the top of his briefs and as she rubbed her hand along the length of it precum began to bead in the slit. Jion moaned softly as she gripped him through his briefs and then climbed off him to kneel between his legs. He lifted himself up enough for her to pull his briefs off when she tugged at them.

His cock, now freed, jabbed upwards, curving back towards him. Gisalle stared at her brother's erection in wonder, it was bigger than the stories had prepared her for. As she took him in hand again she felt him twitch and stiffen further, growing larger and thicker until she couldn't fully close her hand around it and even if she gripped it with both hands there would be several inches of cock to deal with.

Gisalle swallowed the sudden apprehension she felt as she prepared to swallow something much more daunting. A musty, pungent odor filled her nose as she kissed the base, his pubic hair tickling her chin. Jion's whole body tensed as his sister began to run her tongue up and down the length of his shaft, the warm slickness felt incredible and yet he knew there was much more to come.

She cupped his balls with one hand, massaging them gently as her other hand firmly gripped the base and began to slowly pump him. Jion bunched the blanket in his fists as she swirled her tongue around his cockhead before taking it in her mouth. Unpracticed as she was in fellatio it was all she could do to keep from scraping him with her teeth. He filled her mouth with just the glans, her tongue had no room to maneuver and if she tried to take any more she was sure she'd choke.

Despite all that she loved it, ever since she had heard the whores' stories she felt like there was a hunger in her that had gone long unsatisfied and now that she knew how to sate it there wasn't anything that could stop her. She steeled herself as her head descended down the length of his cock, his helmet bumping against the back of her mouth.

Jion's moans intensified as she took another couple of inches of his dick, drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth as she slurped vigorously. He looked down at his sister with her mouth full of his meaty prick and found ancient, primal instincts awakening in him. Now that his cock had found a warm, wet, tight space those instincts were telling him one thing: **more!**

Gisalle's eyes traveled upwards as her brother's hands ran through her hair in what she thought was an affectionate gesture. She had only a moment to recognize the ravenous desire she felt reflected a hundred fold in Jion's russet eyes before his grip tightened on the back of her head and he forced his cock down her throat.

Her unprepared defenses crumpled before the battering ram that was his dick and she choked violently around his shaft to no effect. She couldn't breathe and was growing dizzyingly disorientated but no matter how she struggled and beat at him his grip wouldn't break. Somewhere in her mind she noticed that she was scarcely halfway down his shaft and could only imagine what taking the rest would be like as things began to spin. Finally he relented, withdrawing his cock enough for a coughing fit to leave her barely conscious but able to draw breath. Unable to speak she pleaded with him with teary eyes but he seemed far from satiated.

She managed to take a deep breath just in time as she felt him tense again and was once more force fed inch after inch of throbbing man meat. She tried to stay relaxed this time and it went a little easier as she reached the previous stopping point and surpassed it without being sent into convulsions. He was really and truly fucking her throat now, her neck bulging slightly around his dick. It was all she could do to gasp for air during the brief moments that he withdrew his mighty rod before hammering it back into her.

During all this she could only think of the harlots' stories, of how some of them recounted being used so roughly and the secret little chills she felt at the thought of being used in the same way. She'd never imagined her brother could be like that, he'd always been so careful around people, gentle to a fault despite his great strength. It was as if he had been... afraid, afraid of himself. Was this what people had meant when they had told her Jion had changed, that he was like a man without fear? She had thought he had become reckless, grown sick and tired of years of siege combat he was willing to risk his life in a mad dash for freedom, either in victory or death.

She knew that wasn't true now after seeing the inscription on his shield and the unease that had at first hung over him like a shroud. Of course the fact that his cock was barreling down her throat without any regard for her wellbeing was a pretty obvious indicator as well. She should have been scared at the thought that her brother might hurt her simply because he no longer feared doing so but it excited her to the point that her thighs were slick with her juices.

Jion's chest heaved as he pumped his sister's head up and down at a steadily increasing pace, filling the room with a crescendo of squelches and gurgles. Every time her hot, tight throat squeezed around his prick pleasure swept over him like a raging river slamming against a dam. As he sank more and more of his substantial girth past her lips he felt a building, bubbling, frothing pressure in his loins, his body urging him to smash the dam keeping him from reaching a sea of bliss.

A throaty moan rumbled through the room as Jion finally buried the last of his cock in Gisalle's mouth. He held himself there, unwilling to give up the sheath her throat had become. Warmth surrounded his dick, every muscle spasm squeezed and massaged his length, and he could feel a strange thrumming around his helmet, not recognizing it for her pounding heart as her body struggled for air. He looked into his sister's face as tears poured freely down her cheeks from eyes that were on the verge of rolling back into her head.

The sight set off a chain reaction in Jion; his balls tightened and cum burst forth from his cock like a tidal wave as he experienced his first orgasm, the shock of which cleared the haze of instinctual fuck-fugue from his mind. He gasped as his cock continued to shudder, pouring more and more cum almost directly into Gisalle's stomach. Finally he began to flag and cum that had been roiling in the confines of her throat, caught there as her stomach was unable to handle the sheer deluge that had descended upon it, immediately rushed back up, surging through the sudden space around his softening prick. It burst forth from both nostrils and her mouth, temporarily drowning her as Jion's cock still obstructed most of her throat. She was able to pull away on her own as his hands fell away from her head in shock and she collapsed, coughing up more cum and wiping at her face with the back of her hand.

Now that she wasn't moments away from passing out she allowed herself some time to relish in the taste of her brother's seed. It was a salty, bitter concoction that was thicker than most porridges, which, after years of food that grew increasingly blander, meant it was a welcome delicacy. She caught some still smeared across her face and licked it up, savoring the strong flavor. She pushed herself up, looking to Jion and found him sitting very still, shame and guilt etched into his face.

"Gisalle, I am so sorr-" the words began to tumble from his mouth but she silenced him with a raised hand.

"Don't you dare try to apologize, I won't have you ruining this moment," she croaked, her throat raw from the intense fucking it had received.

Jion stared at his sister in confusion as she smiled slightly, had she enjoyed that? His eyes shifted to her hand as it came to rest beside the base of his cock, her nails digging into his flesh a little as she pulled herself back onto her knees.

"That was amazing, **you** were amazing, brother. I would never have thought you capable..."

A blush crept across Jion's cheeks as her compliments only redoubled his sense of self-loathing. He tried to look away but she cooed reassuringly as she leaned her head against his inner thigh, her warm breath blowing over his member, causing an involuntary twitch that had him growing stiff again. Gisalle eyed his cock curiously before testing it by softly running her hand along the length of his shaft. The look on her face was one of awe with wide open eyes and her mouth agape as his dick grew once more until it towered over her like a fleshy obelisk.

"How-?" she tried to ask, at a loss for words as it throbbed against her hand.

"They say that paladins are blessed with fortitude greater than that of the average man. I do not believe it was ever intended to be used like this though."

Gisalle chuckled as she pulled herself up further and once more straddled his lap. Positioned as she was his cock rubbed against the slick folds of her pussy, exciting her clitoris every time his helmet bumped against it.

"Mmm... for once I think.... I don't mind your gifts," she said softly in between moans as she ground her hips against him. Her moans grew louder as Jion took advantage of her position to bring his lips to her breasts.

"It seems I'm not the only one who's heard a bawdy tale or two," she said with a blissful sigh as Jion began to suckle at one of her breasts. Though he was a neophyte in the ways of making love he applied himself with great vigor, prodding at her nipple with his tongue before swirling it around the sensitive nub. Her nipple grew stiff under his ministrations and when he pulled away the whole areola was swollen. Her hands ran along the rough stubble of his shaven head before gripping his shoulders tightly as he teased her other nipple, her back arching as his tongue and teeth sent quick spikes of pleasure through her.

As much as she loved the way he lavished her with attention, she felt that lustful hunger urging her to seek more. She pulled herself back, forcing Jion to straighten up until he had no choice but to meet her eyes as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Brother, I need you to take me with all you have," she whispered, her voice dripping with desire as his mighty rod once more slid against her soaked petals.

Jion stole her breath with a kiss before he rose to his feet, lifting her with ease before turning to lay her down on the bed. His hands ran down her body until one firmly took hold of her hip while the other guided his helmet to her awaiting cunt. Gisalle's breath once more left her body in a great hurry as the pristine gates of her love tunnel suddenly found themselves stretched beyond anything they had been prepared for. She gasped and panted as Jion continued his slow and relentless push into her, moaning softly when the initial tension faded only to realize that meant he had managed to get the flare of his helmet past her lips. His other hand left his member to grab her leg, forcing her into half a split in a futile attempt to open her up more. He tried to pull back and grunted as she reflexively clamped down on him, her whole body united in making it clear to him that there was only one path, forward.

His hand shifted from her leg to her hip and he gripped her like she was a rope he was holding onto for dear life. With a soft growl he thrust his hips onward, viciously stabbing several inches into her.

Gisalle's eyes went wide as it momentarily felt as if she'd truly been stabbed. The pain was blindingly sharp but as quickly as it struck her it was gone and there was only a slight trickle of blood running down the length of Jion's shaft to mark that she had really felt anything. She wished she could have savored the loss of her virginity but it was pushed from her mind as Jion's thick cock plundered the depths of her canal. It felt like he was going to split her in half as he continued to work more of his dick into her.

She no longer had the strength to cling so tightly around him and he began to establish a slow rhythm, thrusting a little deeper each time. There was no way the stories could have prepared her for the crescendos of pleasure that swept over her as he abused her lovingly with his cock. She gripped the sheets as he filled her, bucking her hips up to meet her brother's downward thrusts.

Though his sister was losing herself in euphoria it was all Jion could do to keep his primal urges in check. He could not deny the wonder of his sister's pussy, it felt amazing, even better than her mouth as it squeezed and milked him but he could not allow himself to become lost as he had before. It was a bizarre balancing act, resisting the sexual frenzy inside him even as he increased his pace, spurred on by his sister's moans and sighs. Just as he feared that he had reached the tipping point another grunt escaped him as he slammed against sudden and intense resistance and Gisalle's whole body arched in an equally sudden and intense orgasm before she went limp, gasping for air.

"What... was that?"

"I... do not know... but it seems... I can go no further Gisalle," Jion breathed, thrusting more gently but still encountering a barrier of some sort. Even the slightest prodding produced a series of spasms throughout her body.

"No," she begged. "I want more, I need more. Ravage me brother, make me your whore."

Jion felt his prick throb and quiver as blood roared in his ears, his sister's words untethering the savage lust within him once more. Gisalle tried not to squeal as her brother took her, really and truly took her. She wouldn't have described the way he'd been fucking her as dutifully a moment ago but it was the only way to think of it now as she felt the full weight of her brother bear down on her. He slammed forward with punishing force, striking the barrier that was his sister's cervix.

The world shattered around Gisalle and kept on shattering as Jion relentlessly pummeled her tunnel, bashing the final keep within her cunt. A scream of ecstasy tried to rip its way through her but Jion clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling it and any further cries of pleasure from her. She would never have thought that such incredible agony could be so wonderful or that her brother dominating her so thoroughly would feel just as amazing. As he pounded away at her cunt she managed to recall that one of the whores frequently referred to truly great sex as 'that little death'. The woman must be mad because Gisalle had never felt more alive. In fact, the harder her brother fucked her the more alive she felt, it was like he was pouring his will to live into her soul. Though she doubted he realized it, Jion was washing away all the years of responsibility, duty, and dread that had weighed on her as he used her without regard. Her brother was fulfilling all her desires of being powerless and without control as he thrust into her tirelessly, continuing his assault on her womb. If the undead army besieging them had even a drop of Jion's implacable energy the city walls would never have held for so long.

Gisalle's walls tightened around Jion's cock in an involuntary last ditch effort to impede him but it was for not as he barreled forward, his cockhead forcing open the gates of her womb so that he might finally pillage the temple of her womanhood. She lost all sense of the world around her as the sensation of her brother's awesome shaft filling her completely overwhelmed her. Jion's hand came away from her mouth so he could better pull her onto the last few inches of his meaty spear but she lacked the breath to utter a cry of any kind. As magnificent as it felt to be impaled so absolutely when he charged forward again and struck the back of her womb the convulsion that swept over her was tenfold.

Jion watched as each further thrust eroded his sister's mind with intoxicating bliss. Her tongue hung lewdly from her mouth as she panted like an animal, her eyes unfocused. He felt a similar euphoria as her womb grabbed at his cockhead and her passage massaged him with each convulsion. With a great heave he finally slammed his hips against his sister's, truly joining their sweat covered bodies together. Gisalle felt as if she'd been struck in the gut, only the blow came from within her. Her body curled in on itself, every muscle contracting, even those doing battle with Jion's fleshy rod. Jion's arms enveloped her as he thrust home once more and unleashed a fresh torrent of cum.

The warmth of her brother's seed being sprayed into the confines of her womb returned her to her senses. As the world came back into focus she became aware of her brother's head resting against hers, his eyes closed as he reveled in each spasm of his cock.

"Yes... yes... yes... yemmph," she cried in time with each new delivery of cum before she was cut off as Jion kissed her.

She clung to him desperately, she couldn't stand the thought of him pulling out, of robbing her of this wonderful fullness. But rob her he did as he began to grow flaccid once more, cum bursting forth from around him to drip from her lips. He laid down beside her, still holding her against him with his thick arms.

Gisalle shivered as her brother's hands roamed her body, his calloused palms and fingers overloading nerves that were already at their limit. As one hand closed gently around her neck the other slipped between her legs, rubbing her cum drenched petals. She tried to protest that she couldn't possibly take anymore but it died on her lips as Jion's hands suddenly became so cold they felt like fire. She thrashed against him but he wouldn't let go as the sensation seeped into her skin, searing her muscles and nearly sending her mind crashing into darkness. Then it was gone and his grip relaxed, allowing her to roll over and face him.

"What did you do?" she asked before starting as her voice lacked any trace of a croak. It was then she realized her throat was no longer sore from the fucking she had received.

Jion's teeth flashed in the dark as he smiled, "I healed you so you'll be just as tight as you were a moment ago and I'll do it again so you'll be the same tomorrow night as well."

A chill swept over Gisalle as she looked into Jion's eyes and saw the flames of passion still raging like an inferno. Then he was leaning in to kiss her neck as his hands worked their way down her back until they reached her ass. It wasn't fear or dread that filled her as he rolled onto his hands and knees, pinning her beneath him as he shifted so his stiffening cock rested between her breasts, but amazement that she could ever have resented and scorned this wonderful, miraculous man. She knew from this night on, as she attempted to smother his pole with her breasts and sucked on his cockhead, that she would worship her brother until her dying day.


End file.
